


Musical Address

by Punk_Kenobi



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I did this because I could, I don't mind it but some do, It's Martin/Douglas if you want to see it that way, M/M, Personal Challenge, This Is STUPID, This is entirely Roger Allam's fault, only dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Kenobi/pseuds/Punk_Kenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas is trying to see how many of the Les Mis soundtrack titles he can fit into the address.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Address

**Author's Note:**

> I love how Douglas and Martin try to fit references into the cabin address, so I thought, "Roger Allam played Javert. Why not Douglas?" John Finnemore gives Roger plenty of opportunities to sing in the series, and Douglas would know of musicals even if he weren't in them. So yeah.

"Hello, lovely ladies and gentlemen. Who am I? None other than First Officer Douglas Richardson, under the command of Captain Martin Crieff. I could easily fly the plane on my own, as this is a short trip to Paris, but at the end of the day, the captain and I got into a minor confrontation on the subject. In the final battle, he insisted on the bargain that if he flew the plane for today, I could bring him home so that my home may have fewer empty chairs at empty tables. I suppose the captain does have a heart full of love, but in my life, I dreamed a dream about sharing a home with someone slightly taller. One day more and we will be back in Fitton for a brief reprieve.

Anyway, the weather is expected to be mild with only a little fall of rain in our path. For the most part, though, the sky should be clear enough to see the stars and the sunset as the sky turns red and black. If you look down, you might see the city lights suddenly illuminate. Your stewardess, Ms. Carolyn Knapp-Shappey, will provide drinks and other refreshments. I would ask you to drink with me, but regulations do not permit me to allow passengers into the flight deck. Your steward, Arthur Shappey, will more than likely be daydreaming about a castle on a cloud or some other nonsense, so don't be hasty in turning to him for assistance. If you notice any theft while on today's journey, please do report the robbery to Ms. Knapp-Shappey. It's only right to report so the authorities may arrest the culprit, as those sorts of people belong in the sewers.

As an epilogue to this long-winded address, do note that I am quite the skilled baritone. If you ask your friends, "Do you hear the people sing?", it's quite possible that you do, as Captain Crieff often joins me in my musical interludes, even soliloquies that involve the death of a child revolutionary or a conflicted policeman. I once performed in Les Miserables on stage, so I do quite like to exercise my ability and sing familiar songs when bored. Do enjoy the flight, and soon you will be at the docks of the Seine. Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> There's thirty track titles, twenty-nine if you combine "The Docks" and "Lovely Ladies."
> 
> Edit: Now there's a somewhat accompanying piece by my wonderful friend and long-time RP partner, wombats_echo, here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1022882 We often take things from our roleplays and bring them into our fanfiction, though mine is almost entirely my own, as she is far too kind and gentle a soul to think of such terrible things as I do. As she says, I am Douglas and she is Martin. Makes sense from our perspective of things. In any case, check it out if you like cabin addresses.


End file.
